PSYNCIN' IN THE SWaiN
PSYNCIN' IN THE SWaiN is a dreamworld featured in AI: The Somnium Files based on the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse. It is a Somnium world created from Ota Matsushita's dream by Psync System. The Advanced Brain Investigation Squad investigated his Somnium to gain testimony on the kidnapping and attempted murder of Iris Sagan. History TBA Mental Locks Mental Lock #1 Ep 1: Charge forward! Secure the route! TBA Mental Lock #2 A:Ep 2: Shining light! Escort him to the green shelf! TBA B:Ep 2: Shining light! Escort him to the red shelf! TBA Mental Lock #3 A:Ep 3: Counterattack ignited! Move the wooden box! TBA B:Ep 3: Counterattack ignited! Turn on the electricity! TBA Mental Lock #4 A:Final Ep: Brave hero! Disarm the foe! TBA A:Final Ep: Brave hero! True identity revealed? TBA Objects of Interest As with every standard Somnium, this level is divided into different Mental Locks, four in total. Only one choice per Lock is needed to proceed forward, making it one of the fastest Somnium to clear. To balance out, all of the choices take up a staggering amount of time that sits within the triple digits, meaning that efficiency with TIMIEs and correct choices must be done. The exception to this is Iris, who only contains a few seconds per choice, and gives out useful TIMIE to be used. This action unlocks Mental Lock #1! |- |'Punch' |105s | | This action unlocks Mental Lock #1! |- |'Jump' |100s | | This action unlocks Mental Lock #1! |- |'Lie Down' |115s | | This action unlocks Mental Lock #1! |- |- ! width="20%" | Plate A | colspan="4" |A shelf plate that has frosted over. It is the plate marking the A column on the green shelf. |- | rowspan="4" |Locks #2 and #3-4 in Branch B | Punch |105s |30 | |- | Wipe Off |120s | | |- | rowspan="2" | Breathe On | rowspan="2" |200s |1/6 | In Mental Lock #2: This action unlocks Mental Lock #2 Route A! |- |1/3 |In Mental Locks #3-4 in Branch B: |- ! width="20%" | Plate B | colspan="4" |A shelf plate that has frosted over. It is the plate marking the B column on the green shelf. |- | rowspan="3" |Locks #2 onward | Punch |105s | | |- | Wipe Off |105s | | |- | Breathe On |200s | | |- ! width="20%" | Plate C | colspan="4" |A shelf plate that has frosted over. It is the plate marking the C column on the green shelf. |- | rowspan="3" |Locks #2 onward | Punch |105s | | |- | Wipe Off |120s | | |- | Breathe On |200s | | |- ! width="20%" | Plate D | colspan="4" |A shelf plate that has frosted over. It is the only plate that rests on a lone shelf across the room. |- | rowspan="3" |Locks #2 onward | Punch |105s | | |- | Wipe Off |120s | | |- | Breathe On |200s | | |- ! width="20%" | Oil Drum | colspan="4" |An oil drum barrel, lying on its side by the D shelf on the left. It's is labeled as an "acetone" barrel. |- | rowspan="4" |Locks #2 and #3-4 in Branch A | Fill |135s | | |- | Smell |115s | | |- | rowspan="2" | Roll | rowspan="2" |180s | rowspan="2" |1/6 |In Mental Lock #2 This action unlocks Mental Lock #2 Route B! |- |In Mental Locks #3-4 in Branch A: |- ! width="20%" |Forklift | colspan="4" |A forklift, laying in the corner of the room by the green shelves. |- | rowspan="4" |All Locks (Excluding Lock #4 Branch A) | Push |130s | | |- | Pray |160s | | |- | rowspan="2" |'Sortie' | rowspan="2" |140s | rowspan="2" | | In Mental Locks #1-2 and #3-4 in Branch B: |- | In Mental Lock #3 Branch A: This action unlocks Mental Lock #3A! |- ! width="20%" |Frozen Forklift | colspan="4" |A frozen forklift, similar to the other forklift on the warehouse. The wheels on the forklift are frozen from the cold. |- | rowspan="3" |All Locks | Push |130s | | |- | Pray |160s | | |- | Sortie |140s | | |- ! width="20%" | Power Board | colspan="4" |The warehouse's power board. It contains switches that controls the electronics and temperature inside the room. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 Branch B | Jump |100s | | |- | Pray |160s | | |- | Throw Something |240s |1/7 | This action unlocks Mental Lock #3 Route B! |- ! width="20%" | Ota | colspan="4" |Ota Matsushita, backed up to a corner after being attacked by the Polar Bear. He needs some motivation to stand back up. |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #4 Only | Encourage | | | This unlocks Mental Lock #4, either Branch A or Branch B, awakening Ota from his dream! |- | Cheer | | | This unlocks Mental Lock #4, either Branch A or Branch B, awakening Ota from his dream! |- | Motivate | | | This unlocks Mental Lock #4, either Branch A or Branch B, awakening Ota from his dream! |- | Calm | | | This unlocks Mental Lock #4, either Branch A or Branch B, awakening Ota from his dream! |- ! width="20%" |Ice-cutting Machine | colspan="4" |An ice-cutting machine that is set right in front of the unconscious Iris. The saw blade it powers is capable of cutting through human flesh easily. |- | rowspan="3" |All Locks | Kick |200s |2x | |- | Move |100s | | |- | Turn On |300s |2x | |- ! width="20%" | Iris | colspan="4" |Iris Sagan, the net idol A-set who was captured by the Bloody Polar Bear! She lies unconscious on the platform in front of the ice-cutting machine, unconscious. Her left eye has been removed. |- | rowspan="3" |All Locks | Throw Ice at Her |15s | | |- | Wake her |10s | | |- | Ears! |10s | | |- ! width="20%" | Heated Insulation Door | colspan="4" |A heated insulation door that acts as the entrance to the warehouse. |- | rowspan="3" |All Locks | Tackle |149s | | |- | Open |105s | | |- | Listen |100s | | |- ! width="20%" | Wooden Box | colspan="4" |A wooden box that fell off the green shelf once Ota ran into it. It is placed in front of the unfrozen forklift. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 Branch A | Investigate |110s |30 | |- | Break |123s | | |- | Push |100s | | |- ! width="20%" | Remote Control | colspan="4" |The warehouse's remote control, which operates the crane hanging above on the roof. It needs power to be operational. |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #3-4 Branch B | Investigate |110s |30 | |- | Break |125s | | |- | rowspan="2" | Press Button | rowspan="2" |100s | |In Mental Lock #3 Branch B: |- | |In Mental Lock #4 Branch B: |} Hidden Item * The hidden item is located behind the green shelves. You'll need to approach the unfrozen forklift, turn right towards the wall and there you should see a small enclosed space between the wall and the green shelves. Follow along it until you hit a dead end. The hidden item should be right there. Trivia * This Somnium is stylized like a comic book panel come to life, and many of Ota's words and actions are inspired by Tokusatsu television shows, in particular Kamen Rider. The Kamen Rider quotes featured in this Somnium include: ** "The heavens call! The earth cries out! The crowd roars! All calling on me to strike back against evil!" — the battle catchphrase in Kamen Rider Stronger."Shigeru Jo (AKA Kamen Rider Stronger)" on Kamen Rider Wiki ** "Those who don't fight won't survive!" — the battle catchphrase in Kamen Rider Ryuki."Kamen Rider Ryuki" on Kamen Rider Wiki ** "From now on, this is my stage!" — an adjusted version of the battle catchphrase for the "Kamen Rider Gaim" heroes."Kouta Kazuraba" on Kamen Rider Wiki ** "Awaken the soul!" — the battle cat phrase in Kamen Rider Agito."Kamen Rider Agito" on Kamen Rider Wiki ** "Now, count up your sins!" — the battle catchphrase in Kamen Rider W."Kamen Rider Double" on Kamen Rider Wiki ** "From start to finish, I'm a climax all the way!" — based on the title of the stage show Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka Released Memorial Den-Kiva Festival 〜From start to finish, I'm Kiva all the way〜!!〜"Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva" stage show on Kamen Rider Wiki * Another aspect of of this Somnium that incorporates elements of Tokusatsu television shows is the size difference between Aiba and the gigantic costumed Polar Bear (and Ota). This is potentially a reference to kaiju television shows, where actors in costumes perform fight sequences on a small scale model of a city, to mimic the effect of giant monsters terrorizing the city. * A noteworthy aspect of the Somnium is that ALL choices on the "Icy Floor" clears Mental Lock #1, and ALL choices on "Ota" clears Mental Lock #4. The latter of these is especially noteworthy because making a choice on Ota always clears Mental Lock #4, regardless of whether it's the A branch or the B branch of the Somnium. * When selecting Slide on the Ice Floor, Date comments on how Aiba's skating is similar to Yuri Katsuki, as she finishes off her move by calling out "Eros!", and remarking that it would've been perfect if she wore a black bodysuit instead. This is a reference to the main character of Yuri on Ice, Yuri Katsuki, who performs in a black bodysuit, with his main performance piece embodying the emotion of Eros, or sexual desire."Yuri Katsuski" and "In Regards to Love: Eros" on Yuri!!! on Ice Wiki ** After Aiba's routine is done, Date comments that she should try doing a Javier Fernandez routine next time. Javier Fernández is a real life Spanish figure skating champion and olympian.Javier Fernández on Wikipedia * When selecting Punch on the B Plate, Aiba and Date perform a comedy routine. This comedy routine is based of a 4-koma short from the manga/anime Pop Team Epic, where the main characters Popuko and Pipimi perform the same routine.Video of Pop Team Epic"Are You Upset" comedy routine * When selecting Fill on the Oil Drum, Aiba crouches down inside the barrel and says the phrase "War has changed," followed by exclaiming that a cardboard box would fit the mood better. This is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid series, where the player character can crouch inside a wooden box to hide themself from enemies. The phrase "War has changed" specifically comes from the opening monologue in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, where the protagonist, Solid Snake, begins his monologue with this phrase.Video of Metal Gear Solid 4Opening Monologue * When selecting Break on the Wooden Box, Aiba performs three different kicks, which she names "Spinning Aiba Kick" (where she spins upside down and her legs spread apart), the "Amazing Aiba Kick" (where she somersaults into the box with her feet), and the "Tornado Aiba Sky Wing Kick" (where she descends on the ground, spinning, before giving the box a light kick and exploding): ** The "Spinning Aiba Kick" is a reference to Chun-Li's "Spinning Bird Kick" from the Street Fighter ''series."Spinning Bird Kick" on Street Fighter Wiki ** TBA ** TBA * When selecting ''Throw Something at the Power Board, Aiba will repeat the sentence "Position target in the center and hit the switch" in a low voice. This is a reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion, particularly Episode 3 of the series, "The Silent Phone," where, at the beginning of the episode, Shinji Ikari is running a training simulation on his Evangelion as he repeats the phrase to himself, taking aim at his target.10-minute loop of Neon Genesis EvangelionEp 3 scene * When selecting Motivate on Ota, Aiba performs the "Gunbuster Pose" (also known as the Gainax Stance) when she motivates him to attack.Know Your Meme entry for Gainax Pose References Category:Locations Category:Somnia